


The Exorcist

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [146]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, suspicious derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/27/18: “patient, crouch, dark”This week there's a theme: loyalty.I don't know if Derek's suspicions about Stiles's marital fidelity qualify as a matter of loyalty, but until I'm told otherwise, they do.





	The Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/27/18: “patient, crouch, dark”
> 
> This week there's a theme: loyalty.
> 
> I don't know if Derek's suspicions about Stiles's marital fidelity qualify as a matter of loyalty, but until I'm told otherwise, they do.

Despite Stiles’s efforts at magically deodorizing himself Derek still had smelled perfume. _Her_ perfume.

Stiles had been lying for the past week too.

A werewolf could be only so patient.

Now crouched in the dark outside _her_ house Derek would catch his cheating husband in the act.

The person hugging Stiles goodbye wasn’t what he’d expected.

“Come out, Sourwolf,” Stiles called from the sidewalk. “I’m sorry for the secrecy but you hate when I do exorcisms, ever since that ghost followed me home.”

Watching two men passionately kiss was the highlight of the week for Ms. Margaret Franklin, age 72.


End file.
